Cantharidin (1,2-Dimethyl-3,6-epoxyperhydrophthalic anhydride) is a lipophilic compound traditionally obtained from the body fluids of blister beetles, primarily of the family Meloidae. Cantharidin is an odorless, colorless, and crystalline solid at room temperature. Cantharidin is an inhibitor of protein phosphatase 2A and has vesicant activity when applied to the skin. Due to its bioactivity, cantharidin has been historically used in the treatment of various skin conditions, including the treatment of common warts and molluscum.
Chemical names: (3αR,4S,7R,7αS)-3α,7α-dimethylhexahydro-4,7-epoxyisobenzofuran-1,3-dione; 1,2-Dimethyl-3,6-epoxyperhydrophthalic anhydride. Common names: Cantharidin; cantharone; cantharidine; kantaridin. Structure:
